Many prior art media devices can receive radio broadcasts from such sources such as FM, AM or satellite broadcasts. With respect to headphones, wireless headphones receive music from media devices via a variety of methods, such as infra-red transmission, 25 mhz radio or 2.4 ghz radio transmission technologies such as Bluetooth.
Media devices can transfer media files such as music and/or video files wirelessly between other similar media devices via similar methods as described above. The transferring of such files is usually from one storage medium to another.
Despite the advantages of the foregoing, wired headphones and/or earbuds suffer from limitations. Some such systems allow one user to share the music experience by passing one wired headphone or earbud to a third party. This shared experience, however, does not allow the third party to experience the full stereo experience of the music. Headphone adapter jacks exist for two wired headphones to be connected to the same media device but this also requires both users to be tethered close to the same media device.
Shared music by transfer of media files from one storage medium to other storage medium often infringe upon third party intellectual property rights.
Prior art wireless headphones do not allow users to share music from the same media device such as an MP3 player. Wireless headphones are also limited to the range of the wireless transmitter and users using wireless headphones cannot be too far from the source. Also, general transmission techniques such as Bluetooth are generally accessible to anyone having the capability to receive that data.
In view of the foregoing, a system and method are disclosed for wireless sharing of audio sounds among a plurality of users. A user of the present invention can communicate his or her audio sounds to other users, who can receive the audio sounds with the same invention. As such, an audio sound sharing network can be easily established at any time and any place. Potential advantages of the present invention include allowing users to share music wirelessly and in stereo, and further avoiding any potential infringement of third party intellectual property rights through the transfer of audio source files.